Can We Breathe Again?
by K.M. Alleena
Summary: The darkest of times felt truely in the coldest of rains...in the depths of some wood far from home. The Light at the end of the tunnel is closer than it appears..........


**Can We Breathe Again? **- A Micro-fic by Katie for Appiie

Based on this image: .com/art/too-late-130776512

Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online does not belong to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain fell harder than I knew what to do with, soaking through even under the many, cold trees we were surrounded by. The rain felt like bullets of ice, and I winced now and again from the stinging, cold, pain. Alexander was injured, and here in the woebegone new world…my magic made no sense at all. The healing powers I had worked so hard to perfect…they crumbled away like my life's work didn't even matter. What did the villagers say? Oh yes…the cursed forest was that of Manuk-- through the rip in time-space our kingdom had gated. We had been sucked into it, as it was a power that should not have been tamed. We should not have been here, and even those aforementioned villagers warned us.

There were monsters that rose above the lines of the trees on the horizons, with glowing eyes hungering for blood, and I must admit, I was scared to death. Not even a High Priestess can ward away Monsters from the world they were made in…a world opposite ours.

Alexander, one of the most powerful assassin cross soldiers there was, was left powerful against them, the golems spawned directly from strange minerals in this earth's caverns….

The plants even seemed to watch wickedly, and I cringed at the sight of them. The best I could do was pray that God would save him, and place crushed up white herbs from our packs on the wound.

The blood poured, however, and I felt helpless…I cried there silently as I worked, after discovering my magic casting was a futile attempt.

I cursed under my breath at the trees, at this world I never wanted to be in… and I held tightly onto Alexander's cloak. He moved slightly, letting out a scream of pain.

"Shh, my love…" I said, my voice somehow less hysteric than the last time I spoke, "It will be alright…" He breathed a painful sigh and placed his hand on my face, taking my hand in his other, resting it on his chest.

"Celine…" he whispered, as if it was a struggle even at that volume. He grimaced, but regained his emotion quickly. "Have you ever seen a light like that? Look…straight forward…through all this blank darkness…."

Tears from my swollen, sore eyes fell onto his onyx black hair, yet he smiled gently, stroking the side of my face.

"Don't worry my dear…if you can't see it. I see it, and that is enough for me. It is beautiful…and there are voices in there telling me peace exists, even for me. Even for me…" he said. I couldn't help but let the tears fall as life drifted slowly out of his face, paling his complexion. But yet, even as his arm slumped in weakness, he smiled.

"I love you, Celine. I always will. You are my wife, and I promise you I'll return someday. You understand, do you not? You know that I have to go see the world beyond the light…"

I choked back the hysterics, and spoke softly, stroking the precious hair out of his face.

"I understand, Alexander. I love you too, and one day…" I started, pausing to sniff loudly and attempt to continue before sobbing, "…and one day I will join you in that world, where we can live forever in peace."

He smiled, his once tan complexion, instantly white from death's grasp. His blue eyes sparkled for a moment, as if he was thanking me for my words. He let out a breath, which I prayed he held on to. Softly, he spoke again.

"Your hair is so beautiful in this light, my love. So beautiful…so forgive me if I fall asleep…it brings me peace." He said, sighing. I smiled, as tears ran down my face. I leaned down and kissed him, pulling his head into my lap, so I could hold him before he took that trip into the light.

The wind blew across my tear streaked face, and with it, my earthy brown hair that he so admired.

"Sleep, darling. I will never mind…" I whispered, lower than before. He let out a comfortable sigh, and closed his eyes, for the final time. Slowly, his chest slowed as he breathed, until it rose and fell no more.

I shook at first, unsure of what to do, letting all the tears I had saved pour. The rain and I, we wept the same, cold, painful tears. I cried until I found it hard to breathe, and had to gasp the chilled air surrounding me. I touched his face again, finding it stone cold. It was peaceful, and happy. My face was so unlike it, warm and lightly tanned, frowning, with sunken, swollen, red-rimmed, green eyes staring out woefully. Tears and mascara stained my freckled cheeks, and ice flakes clung to my eyebrows.

"God, hear me as this man's soul passes into your hands…hear me as I ask for him to live again in your light, with your grace. Hear me, as I pray for his soul to be saved by your light…hear me if…if even you never hear me again…I pray….." I sobbed, leaning over his body.

Death had taken him, and the cold was luring it to me as well, yet there I stayed, locked to the body of my husband…my soul mate…my only love. Death seemed to shake the earth below me with it's might, frightening me, and pulling out pieces of my heart and soul. Death, when all around me not even a day ago was life… When all my tears had dried up, all I could do was think through the dark night. Wandering over memories, wishing for time… but most of all, looking up at the sky, I wondered if I could ever breathe again…fresh air of Prontera…the dry weather of Jawaii…anywhere but here………


End file.
